A Bad Idea
by Racke
Summary: Sometimes, a bad idea or two is necessary... right?


A Bad Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

---

This was probably a bad idea.

I don't really know why I even considered it. Am I suffering from some kind of mental illness or something? Because that would actually really explain a lot of things.

I look at my clock again, timing is essential, if I'm off by even a minute, the whole thing would go down the drain. Not that I'd really mind, but it feels a bit bad to throw all of that work out the window. Then again, do I really want to do this?

Have you ever had one of those moments where your surroundings kind of becomes a blur because you're busy trying to think to actually pay attention to them? That totally _isn't_ happening to me right now… I think it's because I'm trying very desperately _not_ to think.

Maybe it's some kind of unconscious defense mechanism that keeps cutting off my train of thought, like vicious train robbers or something… I think I started _that_ derailment on my own, but this is really starting to get ridiculous. Why can't I concentrate on the task at hand?

Because this is a really bad idea.

Oh, well, that explains it… Wait… No it doesn't!

I wonder if it's something more than just this? Something that I'm trying very hard not to notice?

Well… I did pass that girl with a _really_ short skirt just now… Nope. That isn't it either. Come on brain! Think damn it!

Maybe I should get a hobby or something, doing things like this is clearly a result of some sort of _extreme_ case of boredom, and the best cure for something like that is to get a hobby. But what would I do?

Music?

No. I don't think I have any of the dedication needed to learn how to play an instrument, and I'm too uncomfortable with being in the center of attention to really want to become a singer.

I could try building scale models or something.

Which would be destroyed on the moment of it's completion by a random tornado, or something similar. Besides, I don't think I'd have the patience to sit for hours on end fiddling with something like that…

Cooking classes maybe?

This actually seems like a good idea, but does cooking really count as a hobby? I mean, sure you might spend a few hours on cooking, but wouldn't you just end up getting fat from eating all of it?

Well, I could start working out…

Physical exercise? Isn't that damn hill enough of a torture!? What do you take me for? Some kind of masochist? Although, considering what I'm planning on doing, I can't really deny that there might be something to that… but working out is still crossed out from the list, it's the whole _principle_ of it if nothing else.

I guess there's a reason that I still don't have a hobby, huh? Man, this is so annoying.

I look at my watch again, it's getting close to the specified time. I can feel a part of me seriously considering turning tail and running away, but it seems like it's fighting a losing battle, go fig.

I wonder what it was that made me consider doing this? Because no matter how I look at it, I just can't see myself suggesting it to myself completely out of the blue – no I'm not talking about some kind of weird time travel loop thingy, it's just that from my point of view, the idea was just _there_ one day, and that sounds much too random for it to be me.

I really don't like all of this waiting… couldn't it all just hurry up already so that I can get this whole thing over with? But then again… I think I need some time to prepare myself before adding the finishing touch to this _really_ bad idea of mine.

I glance at my clock once more.

What? Didn't it just say that I had lots of time? Why does it seem like I suddenly have no time at all? Gah! This is so frustrating! One moment there's too _much_ time, the next there's too _little_! Why does this always keep happening to me!?

"Kyon…? Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it," Haruhi looks at me with that slightly worried look that she so rarely use.

"I'm fine, sorry if I worried you," that's actually true… I can't say that I enjoy seeing Haruhi worried, sure it kind of makes me happy that she cares enough to worry about me every now and then, but I don't like to think that I'm making her worry needlessly, since it sort of goes against what Haruhi stands for in my head – pain, unlimited work, ungratefulness and humiliation, being in the top.

She looks a little doubtful of my attempt to brush it off, but she lets it slide.

With one final look at my clock – almost time – I grab Haruhi's hand and begin to walk towards the balcony – it's needed after all.

"Wow, the view's pretty good from up here, huh?" Haruhi seems a little impressed, a state few things have ever succeeded with bringing her to. But it's kind of to be expected, this really is an amazing view, especially at this time when the distant city lights makes the world below us sparkle just as much as the star sprinkled sky above us.

A slight prick of panic enters my mind, and then disappear as something odd happens to the manmade stars below us.

"Eh?" Haruhi seems to have noticed it as well, "It almost looks like they're spelling something…" she drifts off as she's finally able to read what it says.

She looks down at me in shock, her face turning redder for each passing second.

"Well, will you?" my voice seems to bring her out of her stupor long enough for her to connect all of the dots, and long enough for her to actually answer my question.

"Y-Yes," I can feel a relieved smile tugging at my lips.

She stares in awe at the small metal object as it is slides over her finger, seemingly still caught in happy disbelief.

The stars below us are spelling out four words, a single question, that answers so much.

'Will you marry me?'

---

A/n: I was thinking of a way for Kyon to propose, and then this sort of just came out… I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
